


Twelve Days of Christmas,  Day one (The Night Before Christmas Eve)

by AnimeBooks_684



Series: 12 Days of Christmas 2017 [1]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 16:31:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13011723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimeBooks_684/pseuds/AnimeBooks_684
Summary: It's the Night Before Christmas Eve and hotch realizes he forgot some paperwork at his office.





	Twelve Days of Christmas,  Day one (The Night Before Christmas Eve)

"Frosty the Snowman was a jolly happy soul with a...."

Aaron Hotchner was currently sitting in his living room working on some paperwork with his 10 year old son Jack watching Christmas specials on TV. 

He was halfway done with his stack when he realized he didn't have a packet that he needed to get done. He sighed.

"Hey Jack?" He called getting his boys attention, once he had it he said.

" I need to run to the office to get a paper I left. Do you want to finish watching this where can we go so we can get back in time to make cookies?"

His son looked back and forth between him and the TV which was currently showing Frosty. Finally deciding he turned to his father and said.

"We can go." And then he jumped up to get his snow boots and jacket.

When they got to the FBI building they made their way onto the elevator to the BAU floor.

When they stepped off the elevator and open the glass doors to make their way into the FBI offices Aaron was surprised to see a light on at one of the desk in the bullpen. He led his son that way, curious to see who was at work the night before Christmas Eve.

When they got closer he recognized the curly mess of hair. 

"Reid?" 

Reid's head shot up from what he was working on.

"Hotch? What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to grab a paper I left. I was just going to ask you the same question. What are you doing here? Why aren't you at home?"

Read fiddled with his paperwork not looking Hotch in the eye.

"Well... I.. Hmmm." He fiddled with the pencil in his hand." My holiday plans sort of fell through in my apartment buildings being sprayed for termites." He tapped his fingers on the desk. "So.. I hmm.. have been sleeping here... the past couple nights."

"Daddy can Spencer come stay with us for Christmas? He can help us make cookies." Spencer jumped and looked over inwardly mortified that he hadn't realized his boss's son was with the man.

"That sounds like a lovely idea Jack." Aaron said giving his son a smile. " why don't you stay here and help Spencer gather up his things while I run to my office, k?" Jack nodded and made his way over to Spencer's desk.

When Aaron returned Spencer was standing awkwardly next to his desk with his go bag in his hands looking unsure and Jack was standing next to and smiling.

"We ready to go?" The two nodded, although Aaron notice Spencer's nod was reluctant.

Aaron led the two out to his car knowing that his younger co-worker most likely didn't drive his car in.

Once they were buckled in he turned on the radio and he smiled at the Christmas song playing.

"Frosty the Snowman was a jolly happy soul with a...."


End file.
